


Nap Time

by summerdownturn



Series: The Dream Isn't Over Yet [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: With Tyler sick, Josh is left alone to ponder about their kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?! A new fic?! This is a oneshot that ties into my abo fic (tho I left that out of the oneshot so others could read it as well). Just a hint of what is to come, even if I haven't written it yet.

Six in the morning was Josh’s favorite time of day. He got up early, got dressed, and made breakfast before he had to take Cassidy to school. That moment was ruined as he stood at the stove making scrambled eggs, and heard the pitter patter of feet across the house. Josh let out a deep sigh as they made their way to the kitchen. 

“Daddy, I can’t find my Nemo shirt,” the little girl said, going up on her tip toes to see over the counter. The seven-year-old was still in her pajamas, her short blonde hair a mess. Josh stirred the eggs, turned the burner off and set them aside, and ruffled Cass’s hair before turning away to deal with the toast.

“Daddy’s a little busy making breakfast, can you go ask Papa to help you find it?” With that, the little girl ran upstairs to find her other father. Tyler was feeling a little under the weather the night before, so Josh wouldn’t be surprised if he was still sleeping. Actually, Josh hoped that he was still sleeping, since Josh had insisted that Tyler slept in to get rid of whatever bug he had caught from the kids. They were going on tour in four weeks and needed to be in the best shape possible.

Josh cringed as he prepared four plates of toast and eggs, hearing heavy footsteps run back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cassidy was going to wake up her brother and Tyler at the rate she was running.

Josh felt a tug on his shirt, and turned to find Cassidy looking worried. “Papa is getting sick in the bathroom,” she said, and Josh had to stop himself from bolting up the stairs that second.

“Okay, well why don’t you eat your breakfast, and then I’ll go make sure Papa’s okay,” Josh suggested, setting down his daughter’s plate of food on the kitchen table and made sure she was eating before heading upstairs. 

He found Tyler in the bathroom, slumped over the toilet. Josh cringed as Tyler heaved into the toilet, and he crouched down beside his husband.

“Still not feeling well?” Josh asked, rubbing circles into Tyler’s back to comfort him. Tyler groaned. Josh put his hand to Tyler’s forehead, frowning when he felt how clammy he was. “I should take you to the doctor.”

“No,” Tyler coughed, “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not fine if you’re puking your guts up. C’mon, let’s get you back to bed.” Josh supported Tyler as they made their way back to the bedroom, Josh sighing as he saw Casey sitting in the middle of his room, playing with his stuffed wolf instead of being inside his crib. “I swear, that kid is a better climber than you, Ty.”

Josh tucked Tyler into bed, before rushing into Casey’s room. Josh quickly picked up the toddler, placing him on his hip as he made his way downstairs again. “Daddy, I’m hungry,” Casey whined into Josh’s ear, quickly smiling and trying to reach the kitchen table by grabbing the air as he realized they were in the kitchen.

“Good thing I made breakfast then,” Josh commented as he put Casey in his booster seat, the toddler still too young to see over the table. The boy quickly started devouring his eggs, Cassidy looking on in disgust as she finished her own breakfast. Josh put Tyler’s plate in the microwave, just in case he wanted it later, and then sat down to eat his own breakfast.

“Daddy, I have a math test today!” Cassidy said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. Where she got her love for math, Josh had no idea, but he wasn’t one to complain.

“That’s cool, Cass. Did you study?” Josh asked as he picked at his toast, he wasn’t too hungry, mostly just worried about Tyler.

“Yup! Papa helped me make flashcards and everything,” Cassidy responded, looking proud of herself.

“That was nice of him.” Josh smiled before looking over to the mess Casey made, the three-year-old having seemed to tipped over his plate. “Casey, don’t play with your food,” Josh chastised, watching as his son giggled and started eating the loose pieces of egg on the table.

Josh looked over at the stove to see what time it was a swore silently, but luckily both kids finished their breakfast. “C’mon kids, time to get going.”

Josh brought Tyler a glass of water and a bucket and towel, just in case, before leaving with both kids. It was a Monday, and Josh’s second favorite time of day was taking Cassidy to school, feeling proud that his daughter was getting an education and happy to see her run off to her friends. Usually him and Tyler both dropped her off, but Josh wouldn’t let Tyler leave bed, let alone the house.

“Bye, sweetheart, have a good day!” Josh said, kissing Cassidy on the forehead as he walked her to the school building, balancing Casey on his hip. Cassidy giggled, making a noise like she was disgusted, before waving and running off to her friends.

“Bye, Daddy! Make Papa better, okay?”

Josh got home and immediately turned on the television so Casey would be distracted by Bubble Guppies while he checked on Tyler. 

“Ty?” Josh called out as he walked into their bedroom. Tyler was curled up in a blanket burrito, hair puffing out from the top in all directions. Josh walked closer to his husband with a sigh, getting close enough to feel his skin burning up as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

“Baby?” Tyler whined, looking up at Josh with pained eyes. “C’mere.”

“I can’t, Ty. I gotta watch Case, and we both can’t be getting sick.”

Tyler groaned and rolled over, taking the blankets with him. Josh felt gutted, but he had to be responsible. He set out getting everything Tyler needed before heading back downstairs to watch Casey. Tissues, check. Day and Nyquil, check. More blankets and pillows, check. As Tyler slowly fell back asleep, Josh managed to sneak a kiss onto his forehead.

Neither of them took to being sick very well. Both would whine and complain the whole way through their sickness. And when they would get sick together, which happened a lot more since they had the kids, it was a nightmare. Josh would love to not care about the consequences and snuggle his husband until he got better, but the kids also needed him.

Luckily, Casey was right where he left him, mindlessly watching the TV and banging a toy microphone on the ground. The boy surely had Tyler’s temper; he was always climbing things, stubborn as all hell, and an obsession with competition. He also had Tyler’s lungs, and he could use them to his advantage.

“Daddy!” Casey screamed suddenly, excited about something, pointing at the TV before yelling in glee. Josh looked over to see Casey had somehow changed channels to a music station (probably hitting the last button since Cassidy loved watching them), to see himself and Tyler playing a concert. “Papa!” Casey clapped again before shoving his toy mic into the air.

Josh laughed and pulled out his phone to take a video. “You like listening to our music, Case?” His son nodded, getting up and bouncing on his feet, screaming into the microphone. Josh tried to suppress his giggles as he recorded, before stopping it and posting it to Instagram for the fans to see.

The Clique absolutely adored Cass and Casey. They made them fanart that adorned their bedroom walls, gave them stuffed animals, and spoiled the shit out of them. As if their grandparents and Jenna didn’t already do that enough. They kept the pregnancy a secret of course, due to past complications and them being in a weird parental situation. But the fans supported them no matter what, which is what got Josh and Tyler through the hardships of past failed pregnancies.

And then Cassidy was brought into their world and Josh had never been more in love with a human being, Tyler being the close second. And then came Casey a couple years later, and Josh just wanted to keep having more kids just for the feeling of joy it brought him to hold the tiny little beings in his arms.

If Casey took after Tyler, then Cassidy definitely took after Josh. Josh loved to tell the story about the first thing she grabbed out of the womb, besides their fingers, was a drumstick. Their little girl had rhythm and a love of music. Anything loud and fast she would dance to. But she was certainly more reserved than Casey, especially in public, Josh’s overbearing parenting with their firstborn being the cause of it, but she didn’t let it hold her back. She was only four years old when she started asking for pretty colors in her pale blonde hair, wanting to be just like her Daddy. And of course they let her put chalk and sprays in her hair to change the color, always something that would wash out easily. She was Daddy’s little girl. But she went to Tyler when she was feeling anxious or scared, because that’s what Josh did.

Tyler was both of their anchors, and Josh was Tyler’s and Casey’s. They worked in perfect harmony, and were as happy as can be.

Josh came back into the moment to find Casey trying to eat the remote, so he quickly took that away and scooped the boy up and put him in his booster seat. “Time for a snack, bud.”

Around noon was another one of Josh’s favorite time of the day. Nap time. With Cass at school, and Casey asleep, him and Tyler were known to get busy during that time when they weren’t exhausted themselves. But that would have to wait until Tyler was feeling better.

After his snack, Josh tucked a yawning Casey into his crib before going to check on Tyler once again. This time he found Tyler splayed across the sheets, blankets on the floor, and tissues surrounding him like chalk at a murder scene.

Josh walked over to a sniffling Tyler to check his fever. It had at least gone down. “Still feeling like crap?” Josh sighed, feeling terrible he couldn’t make Tyler better, or even trade places with him. Tyler just nodded, eyes unfocused as he grabbed at Josh’s arm, trying to pull him into bed. “Ty, if I get sick,” Josh warned, but Tyler interrupted.

“Then Jenna can take care of the kids,” he reasoned, all congested. “We’re taking them on tour in a couple weeks, so she finally will have some time to herself.”

“Until they get sick of us,” Josh snorted, but slowly curled himself around Tyler, taking comfort in the heat of his husband. Josh talked sweet nothings until Tyler’s eyes remained closed, and Josh relaxed, feeling himself drift off as well. Okay, maybe nap time was his favorite time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> To that anon who left me a prompt on tumblr, I'm getting there! Slowly. But it will happen.
> 
> Prompt me on tumblr pls? New ideas help with writing old fic.
> 
> @summerdownturn


End file.
